


A Big Bad Wolf and A Little White Lamb

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: Ruth-Anne is home alone for the night on the family farm when she encounters an escaped convict...





	1. Chapter 1

_** 'A Big Bad Wolf  & A Little White Lamb'** _

_**Chapter 1** _

_**~ Late August 1954** _

"I want the cows milked in the morning, and you still do all of your chores, Ruth-Anne."

"Of course, Papa."

"And you do not leave the property for anything."

"I know, Papa."

"I'll be back on Sunday...the doctor said she likely won't last the night, but I'll have her affairs to attend to after."

"OK. Tell Grandmother I love her."

"I will. When do you need to be back at the hospital dorm?"

"Tuesday morning."

"You're making me proud, Ruth-Anne. You'll be a full psychiatric nurse by next fall. Never thought I'd see a member of this family as a medical professional. If only your mother could see this," he sighed.

"I want to make you proud, Papa."

"You always do. You're my good girl, Ruth-Anne."

That's who she was, the good girl.

Douglas Jenkins kissed his daughter goodbye and hitched his best horse to a cart. It was Friday evening, just after suppertime and he needed to tend to his dying mother in town. Leaving his beautiful young daughter alone was not something he would normally do, but someone needed to tend the cattle and the other animals, work never stopped on a farm.

/

Ruth-Anne had to reassure him, it was a constant job she had been doing since she was 10 years old when her mother passed away. She was his good girl, never making waves, always doing as she was told just to make life more peaceful. Her father had been devastated when her mother died, and she did everything she could to make his grief easier to bear, including playing a part. She really was a good person in general but she played it up for his benefit as a child, and it had become a habit that she couldn't break. It's just who he needed her to be.

Alone in the house, Ruth-Anne sat down at the table to think for a moment with a glass of cool lemonade. It felt good to be able to relax in her home alone and unwind for the evening, she could drop the act.

Ruth-Anne was 21 years old with her whole life ahead of her. It was summer break, so she had come home to be with her father; she adored her father. She would be back in the dormitory within days, though, so she planned to relish her last few days at home.

Ruth-Anne slipped off her dress to wash it in the sink and sang along to the radio in the parlor as the family dog watched her absentmindedly. She walked the tile floor in her pure white silk slip and was enjoying the cooler evening air on more of her skin when the radio began to play the song she was hooked on. Ruth-Anne sang along in her best 'grown up lady' voice as the fan blew her soft brown hair around her face.

  
  


_**The wheel of fortune** _

_**Goes spinning around** _

_**Will the arrow point my way?** _

_**Will this be my day?** _

_**Oh, wheel of fortune** _

_**Please don't pass me by** _

_**Let me know the magic of** _

_**A kiss and a sigh** _

_**While the wheel is spinning, spinning, spinning** _

_**I'll not dream of winning fortune or even fame** _

_**While the wheel is turning, turning, turning** _

_**I'll be yearning, yearning** _

_**For love's precious flame...** _

  
  


She was still what her father would call a 'good girl,' but she was longing for a relationship and marriage proposals in the worst way. Most of the other girls at nursing school had been with men in some way, but not her. She listened to some of their tales of dates and weekends away in great detail, and she wanted those experiences too, even after her father's warnings about sex. Unfortunately, her father maintained high expectations, and it was hard to go against the hopes he had for her. Ruth-Anne was expected to stay pure until after marriage, and she would only be allowed to marry after finishing school.

Nursing school would be over in a year, and she was guaranteed a job at the Weyburn Psychiatric Hospital where she was currently training and studying. Her future was planned, but she still had desires for more.

Ruth-Anne dreamed of the things her friends spoke about, and it was getting harder and harder to maintain the good girl image. It felt like her young life was passing her by without any of the fun or romance that she craved so badly.

Eventually, the clock on the wall in the parlor struck 9 pm, and she knew she better get out to the barn to tend the animals before bed. She slipped on her rubber boots but didn't bother dressing. Going out to the barn in her slip was nothing to worry about, their nearest neighbor was 5km away.

The moon hung full in the sky that night casting a bright glow over the small pond where ducks floated in pairs across the surface. Ruth-Anne had missed the farm, the fresh air, and the comforts of home. Her mother had been dead since she was 10, so it had always been only herself and her father with their few work hands who would be arriving back as always in the fall.

She made a little kissy sound to call the lambs over to her and led them into the pen nearer to the house. They'd be close enough that if a wolf came by, their dogs would chase it off.  Wolves never came so close to the house though...at least that's what she thought.

With the lambs penned in, she wandered to the barn to check the cows and give them water. She filled the first two buckets at the well and began to sing again as she got closer to the barn doors.

  
  


_As the wheel is spinnin' spinnin' spinnin'....I'll not dream of winnin'.....hmm hmmm hmmm....for love's precious flame..._

  
  


Ruth-Anne was half humming and half singing when she saw movement in the field about 30 feet away, and she froze. It was a man...a big man that she didn't know.

She prayed that he didn't see her, but it was clear that he did when he came walking toward her in the dark. Ruth-Anne dropped the buckets of water for the cows at her feet and turned to run away.

"Stop!" came a growly, raspy voice and she winced as she paused for just a moment.

Perhaps it was a friend of her fathers?

She turned to see the man running toward her, and she knew it wasn't anyone they knew, this was a bad man in the dark.

She was closest to the barn, and like a fool, she ran that way instead of the house. Ruth-Anne had never been chased or threatened in all of her 21 years, her existence had been idyllic and safe with Papa there to protect her.

"Get back here," the man yelled, and she ran into the barn and began to scramble up the ladder, but her legs felt heavy as if she was running through water. She had never been so afraid, and she wanted her father so badly. He would protect her from this madman. Ruth-Anne kicked off the rubber boots and began to bolt up the wooden ladder to the loft

"Gotcha!" the man sneered and grabbed hold of her ankle.

"No! No! Don't kill me! Please, don't kill me!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Ruth-Anne kicked her foot at the man and pulled herself further up the ladder, coming to land on the loft with a thud. If she could push down the ladder, the man wouldn't be able to get to her but as she leaned over to do just that she saw that he was already up.

"No," she whimpered.

She was acutely aware that the man was a prisoner in a striped jumpsuit and she was even more afraid. She scrambled back over the hay on the wooden planks toward the wall of the loft like a crab, awkward and clumsy. He moved so fast toward her that she knew she couldn't fight him off in a hundred years. Her mind went blank when he was suddenly on top of her and holding her arms over her head.

"You need to keep your fuckin' voice down!" he growled. "They're gonna be lookin' for me, so I need to lay low for a bit, just do me a favor and shut that pretty little mouth."

"OK," she whined.

The man was on all fours over her, his knees on either side of her thighs and she realized that she had never been so close to a man before. He had to be at least 40 years old, and he wasn't bad looking, he just scared the hell out of her. The man had a bald head, and scruffy facial hair...he was rugged and handsome, but also dominant and terrifying.

"Lord, have mercy! You're a sweet little lamb, aren't ya?" the man praised as he took in the sight of her white slip and mostly bare skin. The man appeared to be tipsy at the very least, and she wondered how he managed to escape from the prison.

"Please don't kill me," she whispered, and the way he looked at her then made her feel something strange deep inside. He was eyeing her like food, ravenous and needy.

"I ain't here to kill you, I just need to keep outta sight for a bit. Besides, you strike me as a lot more fun alive," he grinned. "You the farmer's wife?"

"I'm not married, I'm just a student."

"The farmer's daughter?" he inquired, his hands still holding hers down and his face only a few inches from hers.

"Yes...are you drunk?" she asked.

"Just a bit...wouldn't have had the balls to escape the road crew stone cold sober...Jimmy had a bottle on him, and I drank most of it," he laughed.

Ruth-Anne could feel sharp hay stabbing her in the backs of her thighs and her buttocks as her slip was pulled all the way up to her lower back from the struggle. She was too afraid to move so she couldn't change anything about her situation.

The man came in closer to smell her hair, and she was sure he was going to rape her then.

"Been six long years since I was anywhere near a woman," he rambled, and she closed her eyes as one of his hands moved down over her body slowly.

All Ruth-Anne had ever done was hold hands and kiss, and now an older man was running his hand over her breasts through the white silk of her slip. She squirmed against the way it felt, simply out of fear but he told her to keep still.

"Just stay still for me, and don't scream," he said, and so she stayed silent.

She tried to tell herself that it didn't feel good and then he began to move his knees between her legs.

"Please, don't do that...please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you if you just keep your damn voice down."

The man pulled her slip up higher, and she was breathing so fast it felt like she might hyperventilate.

"So beautiful..." he mused, laying his big hand on her belly and just running it slowly over her skin.

It didn't physically hurt but she was certain he would eventually hurt her, the man was a criminal after all.

"I'd bet anything you've never been fucked."

She just looked up at his face in astonishment. Ruth-Anne had never heard anyone actually use the filthy words he was using.

"Do you even know what that means?" he asked.

"Sex?"

"That's right, honey....you ever been fucked?"

"No, Sir."

She wanted him to feel that she was compliant and then maybe he wouldn't get more rough with her. When Papa was upset with her she would call him Sir to show respect, maybe it would help with this man as well.

"I like that. You keep calling me Sir," he chuckled.

The smell of liquor was strong, and she could tell he was somewhat dizzy by the way he moved.

"I will...Sir."

"What have you done with your little high school boyfriends then?" he demanded.

"I'm a nursing student."

"What's your point?"

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't know what to say," she stuttered.

"Tell me where those filthy boys touched you."

"One of them held my hand...another kissed my cheek...at a spring dance," she rambled.

"Oh for fuck sakes," he groaned. "Pure as the driven snow."

She didn't know if that was good or bad but soon discovered that purity was his preference.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked.

"Nah...I'm bad, but I'm not that bad. I just wanna kiss," he slurred.

The man kissed her mouth then, and he tasted of whiskey. She kept her mouth closed tight and whined against his mouth, but he wasn't having it.

"Open your mouth, sugarplum, it's only a kiss," he demanded and then his tongue was moving against her own.

The man had let her arms go at some point, but all of his 200 pounds was still on top of her, so she wasn't going anywhere anyway. He kissed her for a while, and she felt his facial hair scratching her skin, she never imagined her first real kiss happening this way.

The man nudged her legs further open and moved his pelvis against her, the cool metal zipper of his jumpsuit grazing her inner thigh. Ruth-Anne didn't know what was happening, but she felt a strange pressure in her pelvic floor like a heartbeat.

"Not so bad, right?"

"No."

The truth was that it wasn't so bad at all. Ruth-Anne could feel it everywhere, and even though she was still afraid, adrenaline was burning through her veins and lighting her up like she never knew possible.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **A Big Bad Wolf & A Little White Lamb ** _

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

"How old are you anyway?"

"21."

"You're much too old to be so clueless still...want me to fix that?" he winked and moved in to kiss her neck.

"Please, don't hurt me...I won't fight you," she whined.

Ruth-Anne's legs were so far apart that she felt a breeze against the crotch of her panties, it felt cool and damp.

"Gonna play along?" he growled. "I had a feeling you wanted it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Fuuuuck, I love this yes, sir/no, sir thing. You're making me so hot for you."

Soon the man was clumsily yanking her slip up to her neck, and she covered her breasts on instinct.

"Thought you weren't gonna fight me."

"Who's after you?" she asked.

The question came flying from her lips; she hadn't planned to ask him anything.

"Who do you think?" he smirked, looking down at his prison gear.

"How did you escape when you're drunk?"

"Dumb luck...so I don't have time to fuck around. Move your arms for me; I promise you'll like this."

Ruth-Anne let her arms fall to her sides, but she was trembling with nerves.

"That's nice," he murmured and then she felt his tongue move from her belly to her right nipple like a raindrop down a windowpane. Her body went stiff and then relaxed as he repeated the motion a few times, slow and gentle.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Yes...it doesn't hurt."

It wasn't even a lie to make him happy; it did feel good.

"Of course it don't hurt! I still know what a woman likes," he chuckled, and then he bent down to close his entire mouth around her left nipple slow and wet.

"Ooooh!" she cried out against her will.

She felt undeniable lust all throughout her body, and she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She lay as still as she could as he moved down to kiss her belly over and over and she was yearning for more. She was going to burn in hell for wanting more.

The man pulled her panties down a few inches and licked her hip bone, and despite every drop of self-control, she giggled from her nerves and the fact that it tickled, she couldn't help it.

"I fuckin' knew it. You like it, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

The man squirmed out of the top half of his coveralls, and she eyed his muscular, hairy chest with wonder. She never saw her father without a shirt or any other man in real life, only men in the movies, and this man looked like the men in the movies.

"You really won't rape me?" she asked.

"I just need to get off. I'm dyin' here. Deal?"

"Get off?"

"I gotta cum, girl. Didn't your mama tell you nothin'?"

"She died when I was little."

"Six years for a crime I didn't commit is a big price to pay and then the first person I see when I escape is you? This is basic biology, woman. I need to get my rocks off, or I'll fuckin' explode."

Ruth-Anne heard something strange in his voice then, desperation, and she moved her hand out to touch his chest slowly. He looked down at her then and shook his head.

"I scared the living shit out of you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I never did nothin' like this before, and I'm a little drunk."

The man bent down again to kiss her neck and let his hand move down her body to her thighs, and she could feel him thrust against her.

"What's your name?" she asked as her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

If this was to be the first man to touch her, then she at least wanted his name.

"....Merle."

He wrapped both of his arms around her body then and pressed his face to her bare belly, and she didn't know what to do with her hands.

"I'm Ruth-Anne Jenkins."

"I need something from you Ruth-Anne Jenkins...maybe you could help a guy out."

He stripped off the rest of his jumpsuit, and she eyed the bulge in his underwear warily.

"Just a little favor, OK?"

"OK."

"Gimme your hand."

He lay next to her then and pulled her hand down to touch him, and she stiffened at the sensation of his dick against the palm. She didn't know it was supposed to be so big, so hard, and so hot to the touch. Any part of the human body feeling this hard was a foreign concept to her.

"Just stroke it for me...like this..."

She felt his big hand close around hers to show her how and she shuddered as he buried his face in her neck.

"That's right, honey...you got this..."

He seemed to be suffering sexually as if he was in pain for it, so she did as he asked the best that she could. Ruth-Anne moved her hand the way he showed her, and he asked her to make a tighter fist, so she did.

"Oh yeah....oh fuck!" he growled, and she couldn't help feeling aroused by his voice and the way he was licking her neck.

"A little faster...I need to cum and get the fuck outta town before they hunt me down and put a bullet in my back."

"Would they do that?" she asked, pausing with her hand to speak.

"Hell yeah...they'll kill me soon as look at me...this could be the last good thing to ever happen to me and I had to force you. It's fuckin' pathetic I know."

"It's OK."

"No it ain't...this is fuckin' wrong on every level, but I need it, so I'm willing to be the big bad wolf right now."

She stroked his dick a little faster and kept up the pressure the way he asked her to. Ruth-Anne had felt relief when the man said he wouldn't rape her; she felt much calmer in fact. She had mostly been afraid of the pain her father warned her about. Papa said she'd cry for days if a man had sex with her, especially if she wasn't married. She couldn't understand the logic behind marriage making a difference, but Papa never lied.

Within a few minutes, Merle was running his hands up her thighs to her panties and stroking her back.

"You're so wet, little girl...do you like this?"

"...I think I do," she sighed softly.

She was aware of dampness between her legs, but she couldn't help it, she figured it must be the fear doing it to her.

"You're so fuckin' hot I can't take it...do you want me to touch you a little?"

"...yes...as long as it doesn't hurt."

"I ain't gonna hurt you," he insisted. "What's your deal with sayin' that anyway? This ain't supposed to hurt."

"That's not what Papa said."

"I think Papa's trying to scare you a little," he chuckled.

Merle pushed her leg open and slid his hand into her panties, and she closed her legs purely on instinct.

"None of that now, just lemme touch you a minute...you'll like it."

His fingers met with the hair between her thighs and then to the slippery folds further down, and her eyes closed tight.

"Jesus!" she moaned.

"See? That don't hurt ya none."

"Mmmmm...."

Her body went limp, and she released her grip on his dick.

"Hey, keep going with your hand, honey...I'm so close."

She worked her hand on him again and then his fingers moved slowly on her 'private place' as Papa called it. Her father would kill if he knew that anyone was touching her this way and she knew she could never tell him. She couldn't tell him because it felt good and she felt guilty for that. How could a person enjoy a sexual act under these circumstances? It had to mean that she wasn't the good girl her father thought she was.

Merle's breath became ragged, and he moved his fingers in rapid circles between her thighs, and she felt herself start to crack. It felt like when she pulled her pillow between her legs to fall asleep, like when she moved her body against it to relieve tension, only much...much better.

"Oh God," she moaned, and then he growled and came on her hand and arm.

"Oh Christ, girl! Fuck yeah!" he hissed.

She was right there, wound up so tight and about explode, and yet he pulled his hand out of her panties like it was nothing. She was left teetering on the edge and panting then as he began to get dressed. Her cheeks were flushed, and she felt the sudden urge to scream at him, she couldn't help it. This was basic biology.

Merle started to zip up the jumpsuit and looked up at her to see her glaring daggers at him.

"What? What the hell's wrong with you? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You get what you want and just leave me like this?" she huffed.

"Oh! Shit! Sorry, honey. I just assumed you wanted me the hell outta here. I didn't think you'd want me to..."

"I'm aching inside. What am I supposed to do now?" she whined.

"Lay back down and stop asking goofball questions," he sighed. "I'll take care of it."

Ruth-Anne knew she wasn't going to die now and she wanted the agony to stop, she needed relief. Merle came back to where she was laying and pulled her panties down before she could blink. She couldn't resist covering her face in embarrassment and holding her knees together even though she wanted him to touch her again; it was all new to her.

"I ain't got time to take you out for dinner, girl. Open up if you want it."

He grabbed her behind the knees then and pulled her legs up onto his shoulders as he bent down low to lay his mouth on her soft lips. It happened so fast that she could barely react.

She knew the medical words for the parts of female anatomy from school but never dreamed a man would ever lick her there. She lay her hand on the top of his bald head, and he moved his tongue from side to side slowly over her labia.

"Oh my Lord! Oh Jesus! Mmmmm!"

"Shhhh...I'm a wanted man remember," he hushed her.

He licked lavishly all over the parts of her body that her father said were sacred and not to be touched as she arched her back in ecstasy. Right then she just wanted something inside her, she wanted him inside her...she was turning into the devil just like Papa said she would.

Merle slid a single finger in, and she squirmed at the strange sensation.

"You need to cum, girl...I gotta run soon."

"I'm sorry...please don't stop..."

/

Merle sighed and decided to pull out the big guns. This girl went from 'Don't touch me! Don't kill me!" to "Get me off, you nasty man!" really fast.

Merle pulled her legs up and open and focused all of his attention on her clit for a good 30 seconds and then backed it off completely to kiss her inner thighs. A little 'touch and go' would have her screaming in no time, so he repeated the trick again. Moving back to her clit to tease her right to the edge and then stopping to simply kiss her thighs, it was torture, and he knew it. The build-up and then full stop was the fastest way he could think to get a woman off, and it worked like a charm this time too. It only took three times and then the next time he touched her clit with his tongue she broke into a hundred pieces.

The girl was beautiful and sweet, and he wished he could take her with him or something but it couldn't happen in a hundred years. He was an escaped prisoner, and she was an innocent little virgin with a bright future.

She whined and squirmed as she came, and he felt pride in his ability to pull it off when he was still half cut on cheap prison whiskey. Merle got up and licked her sweetness from his lips, and then he was ready to hit the road.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to get to the border...Fuck! I can't tell you this shit; you'll be runnin' to the damn cops," he groaned.

"I swear I won't tell anyone," she insisted as she pulled her underwear back on.

"Why not?" he asked as he staggered his way to the ladder. "You don't owe me nothing."

"You let me live...and you didn't hurt me."

"I'm not a murderer."

"I don't know anything about you."

"You got me there, but I'm not about to murder a woman or anyone else for that matter. I just wanna get out of this province alive."

Merle started down the ladder, but she found herself following him eagerly.

"Do you have a car?" she asked.

"All I got are the clothes on my back; I ain't even had food yet today."

He got to the bottom of the ladder and thanked her for her promise not to tell.

"It's more than I should even ask for after what I did...thanks."

"It's OK."

"You're a little too accommodating; you know that? What was your name again?"

"Ruth-Anne."

"Sounds like a nun's name."

"Do you need food?" she asked as he began to walk away. "I could make you something."

Merle stopped to look back at her with a look of absolute confusion.

"Are you for real?" he exclaimed.

"Yes."

Merle didn't think it was a good idea to hang around. He had to get the hell out of there and not get caught up with a girl who had very bad judgment in men.

"I shouldn't...thanks anyway."

Just then there was a flash of blue and red light, and she knew a local cop was coming up the driveway. Ruth-Anne imagined Merle being shot dead in front of her and so she reacted without thinking it through.

"Get in the house! Up in the attic!" she demanded.

"What?"

"They'll kill you if they find you here with me like this!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is definitely the weirdest story I ever wrote and this chapter is not realistic in terms of the way she reacts. It just came out this way and it made me happy so I decided to leave it unrealistic for once. It just feels good this way.  
> Ruth-Anne turns the tables and becomes the wolf...  
> Another thing too, I know the trope is that first-time sex is ALWAYS agonizing or something and I'm sure that it's very uncomfortable for many women so I'm not trying at all to discount that but my own personal experience at 16 was not painful at all, it just wasn't. It just felt like pressure and I enjoyed it (sorry, TMI, but I'm just explaining why I wrote this the way I did. For me this is accurate to my own lived experience.)

_**A Big Bad Wolf & A Little White Lamb** _

_**Chapter 3** _

 

Merle ran the few feet to her house and found a staircase inside to the second floor as the police car pulled into the farmyard.

Ruth-Anne was right on his heels and grabbed a housecoat as she turned the radio up louder the mask any sounds inside the house.

When the knocking started, she was expecting it, but she still jumped.

"Hello?" she called through the door.

"I need to speak to Mr. Jenkins? It's Herbert Benson from town, Sir. We need to talk to you."

"My Father isn't home tonight, Sir," she called.

"Ruth-Anne? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not dressed, Mr. Benson...I'm only in my dressing gown," she called, trying to stall him.

"It's rather important, dear and I won't be a minute."

She tried to gauge if Merle was hidden yet, but she couldn't hear anything, so she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"You're on your own tonight?" he asked.

"My father had to tend to my grandmother in town."

"That's right; she's not doing so well is she?"

"No, Sir."

"You need to stay inside the house until he gets home, Ruth-Anne."

"Why?"

"There's an escaped prisoner in the area, a dangerous man."

"Dangerous?"

"Armed robbery. We have officers all over the area searching for him, so I'm sure we'll find him by morning."

"Oh no. Well, I'll stay inside the house, Mr. Benson."

"Good. At least until your father returns. How is nursing school going anyway?" he asked.

"Fine. Very well," she smiled, just wishing he'd leave.

"Well...you have a safe evening, and I'll tell your father you're OK."

"Absolutely. Thank you for that. Goodnight," she smiled.

"That music will give you a headache at that volume!" he joked.

"I'll keep that in mind," she nodded, closing the door.

/

Merle hadn't been able to reach the pull for the attic door in time, so he was hiding under Ruth-Anne's bed like a fool when she came upstairs.

"Merle?"

"Yeah...Jesus, is he gone?"

"Yes, but there are men looking for you all over the area."

"Fuck!" he growled, crawling out from under the bed.

"You can stay the night," she offered.

"Are you crazy or something?" he asked.

"Maybe I am."

"You wanna play house with a criminal?"

"I thought you were innocent."

"I am, but it don't make a difference to anyone but me."

"Do you want me to ask you to go?"

"No. Thanks, I'll stay if you don't mind...where do I sleep then?"

"Anywhere you want," she shrugged. "...you could sleep in my bed."

"What?"

"If you want to."

"You are one weird chick," he chuckled.

"Do you want to take a shower?" she asked.

"Uh...sure."

Merle was led to a bathroom with fluffy white towels and a pair of her stockings hanging over the shower curtain railing.

"Here's a washcloth....and the soap is right here," she pointed.

"You don't have to do this...I told you I ain't gonna kill you."

"I can't turn you in if they are going to kill you, I'm a

Christian...it would be on my conscience forever."

"I sure don't get you, girl, but thanks."

/

Merle took a hot shower then, entirely convinced that the cops would bust the door down any minute and kill him dead as a doornail, or Ruth-Anne's Papa. The sudden scare of the cops at the door and hot water sobered him up some, and it was really dawning on him what he did to the sweet girl in the other room. Maybe he was a real criminal after all.

When he got out, he had nothing to put on, so he walked to her bedroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Hey...Ruth-Anne," he whispered to the shape under the quilt in the darkened bedroom. "I got no clothes...just that prison thing and it's dirty as fuck, you don't want it anywhere near your nice clean bed."

"There are a few things in the basement that belonged to my grandfather; I was going to take it to the Good Will in town."

"Well, it's either that or I'm gettin' in your bed naked."

"Can I grab you something in the morning? I'm kinda tired," she answered, and he wondered what the hell she was thinking.

She felt him pull back the sheets and crawl in behind her and she grinned to herself in the dark.

What had come over her?

Apparently, an entire lifetime of sexual repression had left her in need of exploration and answers. Merle was right, Papa had been trying to scare her, and now she knew the truth.

"Ruth-Anne?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"It's OK."

"I feel like shit for what I did to you; you're a good girl."

"I'm OK. You scared me silly, but it's OK now."

He rolled toward her then and wished that he didn't want her the way he did. Merle wanted to do unspeakable things to her, he wanted to make her cry out his name and show her that sex wasn't about pain, but he dare not touch her.

"It ain't OK, but still...thanks."

"What does sex really feel like?" she asked.

Merle sighed and felt himself getting hard again. He couldn't get away with even jerking off in prison half the time; there were always guards around. Now laying next to a curious virgin, he wondered why the devil was testing him and if he could resist her.

"I don't know what it feels like for women really, but if you can judge by how they act it must feel pretty damn good," he answered.

"Papa said I would cry for days and never be the same."

"That's bullshit."

"He lied to me," she sighed.

"He's trying to protect you from bad men like me, that's a good thing."

She rolled over toward him then and lay her hand on his chest, and he shifted to hide his raging hard dick from her.

"Nobody is all bad."

"I might be...I didn't really want to stop in that barn just now."

"What if I wanted more too?"

"You don't know what you're saying, girl."

"Are you good at it?" she asked.

She was feeling playful, and it wasn't helping his hard on problem at all.

"What do you think? I did go down on you, how was that?"

"It felt like heaven...it made me want more."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're a virgin and I ain't going there. Go find a guy your own age to show you the ropes; it'll be better that way."

"Have you ever slept with a virgin before?" she asked, moving in closer on the tiny twin sized bed and making him nervous.

"Yeah, a couple times and it's awkward as hell."

"Why?"

"Jesus! You ask a lot of questions, woman! It's awkward cause you're putting your dick in a woman who's never taken dick before. It's just awkward," he laughed.

"I'll stop with the questions," she said. "I just have nobody else to ask. The girls at school make fun of my inexperience and Papa lies to me."

She rolled back toward the window, and he sighed to himself in the dark. The night was a mess, and he couldn't really seem to place how he had ended up there. She had turned the tables and was now pulling him into a sexual act he wasn't sure about.

He rolled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, at least he could hold her. She somehow knew just how to push the envelope, and he growled as she squirmed her ass back against his dick.

"You're playin' with fire, girl," he warned her.

She didn't answer; she just did it again.

"Ruth-Anne."

"Merle?"

"Stop it."

"You don't want me?" she asked.

"I want to fuck you into next week but it ain't right."

"Could you just touch me again?"

Merle sighed and reached around her body to grab one of her breasts, and she giggled.

"Touching you is like opening Pandora's Box, you go from sweet little virgin to tramp like nothing."

"It feels good," she moaned.

Merle gave into it then and pulled her back against his chest as his hand moved lower. She only had a nighty on and of course, she had taken off her panties, the girl was begging for trouble. She was still wet from earlier, and he felt so hard that it wouldn't take much to get him off. He rolled onto his back and soon she was on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips.

"Good God, Ruth-Anne...you don't know what you're starting here."

She was slippery as hell and teasing his bare dick, and he knew she was getting off again just rubbing herself against his hard cock.

He reached down to grab her ass cheeks and thrust up against her desperately, making her sob with need. He was only human, and it was too good to resist, she was so aggressive for it. She moaned softly and started to reach down for his dick, so he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"If you don't stop I'm gonna fuck you...really think about this, girl."

"Let go of my wrist, Merle."

"Honey..."

"Hush."

She lay her hands on his chest and moved herself against his dick like he was her favorite pillow and it felt like the sweetest sin. She closed her eyes, pulling the nighty over her head, and he reached up to take hold of her breasts as she moved slowly, hypnotically.

She rolled her hips so slowly as his dick slipped between her labia and a shudder moved through her whole body.

"Honey, you're killin' me! Stop this," he moaned, and she grinned to herself as she watched him writhe on the bed.

Ruth-Anne had been lied to about sex, and she was going to do it, she couldn't stop herself. She continued to tease his dick, and he grabbed her by the waist and arched his back, trying to hold back like he had a gun to his head. Merle was panting and hissing, fighting the urge to roll her under him and fuck her brainless.

She was feeling cocky now, but once he got to the point that he was sliding himself into her, she'd probably change her mind pretty quickly. She lined herself up with his dick a few times and teased him with just the tip, almost making him cry. She moved a little faster then, running her slick lips up and down his cock like a sex demon until she was on the verge of cumming again. Merle ran his hands over her nipples to push her over the edge. Maybe if she came again, she'd stop this nonsense about sex.

Ruth-Anne felt herself reaching those beautiful heights again, and she rolled forward, dropping her face to his chest as she came undone.

"Oh yes, oh God yessss!"

A minute later she rolled off of him and began to pull him over her instead. She was ready or at least thought she was.

"You're not gonna like this so cut it out," he said simply.

"You don't know that," she pressed.

"You're a bad girl, Ruth-Anne."

"You're a bad man, Merle."

"I'm telling you, you won't like it."

"You said that women really liked it."

"The first time is awkward, and it's not the kind of pain where you'll cry for a week like your daddy says but it ain't necessarily a picnic either."

"Come here."

"You don't listen at all, do you?"

"Neither do you, come here."

Merle growled at how impossible she was and grabbed his cock in his right hand and pushed her leg open. He lined up with her and teased her for a bit, he was in hell and almost missed prison in that moment. Women on the outside were big trouble.

"Mmmm...." she whined.

He moved in an inch or so, and she trembled but seemed to enjoy it.

"More."

Merle shook his head but moved in a little further till the head of his cock disappeared inside her.

"That's goooood," she whimpered.

"Serious?"

"More."

Merle slid into her about half way and then pulled out, leaving her weak and needing him even deeper.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

"It's pressure, but it's so good."

Merle was instructed to continue, so he lined up again and gave her the works, slow and steady.

Ruth-Anne hissed and moaned and pulled her legs up and spread them wide.

"I like that....oh God yes! You feel good...can you move?"

"You're no virgin!" he accused. "I mean you're tight like one, but no virgin likes dick this much."

"Move, Merle....just slow."

He rolled his hips very slowly, and she just lay there softly moaning with her eyes closed as he moved in and out of her. She was ridiculously wet, so that was likely helping ward against discomfort, but it still didn't make sense.

"I can't believe this," she whispered.

"Wanna stop?"

"No...it's good...so much pressure but it's good."

Merle looked down at her beautiful face and bent down to kiss her forehead as he moved. He fucked her slow and sweet as she writhed and held her hands to his chest. It felt better than he ever imagined and she was so calm and so into it that he felt a little less like the monster that he clearly was. Nothing would make screwing this girl OK, but he was beyond redemption anyway, what was one more sin.

She wound up on top of him before it was over and she sat up like a woman with twice her experience and moved like a flame in the wind.

"You're about the most beautiful thing I ever saw, Ruth-Anne," he praised as he looked up at her.

He had to cum sooner than he hoped and so he made sure to pull out in more than enough time. He didn't want to ruin more for her than he already had. She was a good girl, and he hoped she'd have a good life despite that one dark night.

/

She stayed in his arms that night, but he got up early to leave before she even opened her eyes. Merle didn't want to say goodbye to her, so he avoided it altogether. He left a note to say thank you and to apologize for everything he had put her through. He explained that even if she didn't see it then, she would come to realize that it was a big mistake to sleep with him. Merle took a clean change of clothes from the basement and a red hair ribbon from her dresser and left her sleeping peacefully in her little pink bed.

 

* * *

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

Ruth-Anne had woken up that morning feeling abandoned. She felt confused for months over what happened, and even though she knew he had to leave, it annoyed her that he left as she was sleeping. She checked the papers constantly and never heard that he was captured by the authorities, she wondered if he ever got to the border to the US safely. What happened was madness, but she thought of him often, pleasant thoughts, despite all the logic in the world.

Naturally, she never told anyone what happened, and by the end of the next year she was working at the hospital full time and had just settled into her own small apartment on the top floor of a house in Weyburn. Her father didn't like the idea of her living alone, but she swore to him that she was always careful. She still loved Papa as she always had and understood why he was trying to protect her but she had grown up a lot in the last year.

Ruth-Anne arrived home from a long day shift in the fall of that year and started to strip off the stress of a long day. She put on the kettle for a cup of tea, took off her white dress uniform and opened a window to let in the cooler air.

She had only just sat down when she received a call from the old woman who lived downstairs about a visitor. She always received guests that way since the door to her suite had to be accessed via the inside of the house. Ruth-Anne sighed and grabbed a housecoat to walk down and see who it was; she wasn't expecting anyone.

The man at the bottom of the stairs was wearing a cheap suit and tie, so different from when she'd first seen him, but of course, she would know him anywhere. He was holding a bunch of daisies in his hands and looked nervous to see her.

"I can go if you want me to."

"No...it's OK."

"I can't believe I finally found you."

"I never thought I'd see your face again."

"Is it a bad thing to see my face?"

"No, it's a good thing. I wondered about you."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"It's OK...where have you been?" she asked.

"Here and there. I just came back to see if maybe I could give it a go here...see if the heat was off of me a little."

"Is it?"

"Seems to be, nobody clocked me yet. It's stupid for me to be here, but I had to see you, Ruth-Anne...I thought about you every day. How have you been?"

"I'm good...do you want to come upstairs?"

"I'd love to."

 

 


End file.
